For 3D sound reproduction more and more loudspeakers are required for rendering additional audio channels that surround the listener. To ensure the best listener experience, this implicitly requires the correct determination of the direction as part of the position information of each loudspeaker, in order to accurately calibrate the array of speakers and to ensure a correct rendering process.
Currently different methods are available for determination of the direction of arrival, requiring the use of a multi-microphone device. This results in additional costs at user side.